lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Automaton
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Automaton * Episode Number: 16 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 2/17/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Second Adjournment * Next: Dynamic Possibilities Summary In Glacies, Ōrang and Sorūsh discuss how unfortunate it is that Ades soldiers now have to fight amongst themselves. Vasant's joint forces head fo Boreas, where the third and fourth fleets are waiting. Vasant has a meeting with Ōrang and Sorūsh in which Sorūsh criticizes her for bringing Sārā Augusta into the line of fire, saying she's using the Augusta as a human shield. After the meeting, Ōrang expresses hesitance to fire on Sārā's ship, but Sorūsh says the Augusta can be replaced if necessary. The battle commences. While Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette have had their Vespa outfitted for battle, Fam hesitates in combat. She eventually purges the guns, saying she is a pirate, not a soldier. Ōrang has a flashback to when he and Sorūsh were young. While Ōrang became a soldier because he had genuine faith in Farahnāz Augusta's ideals and vision for the future, Sorūsh just became one for the glory. Fam tells the Sky Pirates to target the Senapati. They attempt to capture it, but their harpoons don't work. Sorūsh gives orders to fire on Sārā's ship. However, Ōrang cannot forget his loyalty to the Augusta, and opens fire on Sorūsh. The Senapati begins a suicide charge against Sārā's ship and is destroyed. Sārā cries over Sorūsh's death. The joint forces capture Boreas. After the battle, Sārā refuses to speak to Vasant. Millia sees a vanship being flown by Dio Eraclea, who is wounded, and carrying Alvis E. Hamilton. In Glacies, Luscinia Hāfez recites the Mysteria of the White Legacy. Synopsis As Ōrang and Sorūsh prepare their fleets against the rebel alliance at Boreas, Ōrang laments that they will be fighting against their own countrymen while Sorūsh believes the quicker they defeat the rebels and win this war, the quicker peace will finally come. The alliance prepares their forces, offering Fam a fighter vanship for the upcoming battle, but she refuses as she doesn’t want to kill people. The opposing Ades forces’ leaders hold a meeting on neutral ground. Vasant asks Ōrang and Sorūsh to join them, reminding them that Luscinia’s actions are destroying the late Empress Farahanaz’s dream. Sorūsh refuses and accuses Vasant of using Empress Sara’s name to justify her rebellion. However Ōrang is conflicted between his orders to put down the rebellion and his loyalty to the Empress. Vasant then plans to attack Boreas. Atamora, who has heard Fam refusing to kill, consoles her and tells her to keep her promise to help Millia. Fam decides she won’t fight as a soldier, but as a Sky Pirate, and intends to capture Sorūsh’s flagship, the Senapati. Sorūsh leads his fleet in an all-out charge at the narrow pass to capture Vasant’s flagship, the Anaitis, aboard which is Empress Sara. The Sky Pirates attempt to stop him but fail. Shocked at Sorūsh’s willingness to fire on the Anaitis despite Sara being on board, Ōrang recovers his loyalty and orders his fleet to attack Sorūsh’s instead, giving them an option to surrender. Realizing Ōrang ordered the attack, Sorūsh praises him for sticking to his beliefs and gives a final order to his fleet: those loyal to the Empress surrender now and those wishing to bring world peace in the name of Luscinia join him in a final charge on the Anaitis. Seeing that Sara Augusta’s life is in danger, Ōrang is forced to destroy the Senapati. Sorūsh and his men give a final hail to Sara before their ship crashes into the valley. Witnessing this, Sara weeps over his death. Despite the rebels winning the battle, Sara remains in grief over Sorūsh’s death and refuses to see Vasant. Dio and Al finally arrive at Boreas despite the former’s injuries. At Northern Glacies, Luscinia tells Alauda they are following the strategy they laide ten years ago. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Crèche * Luscinia Hāfez * Marilla * Ōrang * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton Featured Locations Earth * Ades ** Morvarid * Glacies ** Boreas Featured Ships * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Senapati * Floating Docks * Vanships ** Cargo Vanships ** Courier Vanships ** Rocket Fighters ** Sky Pirate Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *An Automaton is the common term for a self-operating chess machine. This is most likely an allusion to Ōrang, who is forced to pick a side in the Ades civil war. He is deprived of the ability to follow the chain of command. *The automaton chess player, also known as the mechanical turk, was a fake chess-playing machine built around the end of the 18th century and operated through levers and other machinery by a human chess master hidden inside its cabinet. Category:Episodes